An Unexpected Change
by MissCereena
Summary: Serena and her mother have moved to a new town. Serena being a nerd doesnt think she can make any friends, but when meeting a guy called Darien, her thoughts change. Will Darien and Serena's relationship blossom, or will Serena's past interfere? Please R


_**Hello everyone! This is my first fan-fic. I'm really sorry if it's got heaps of mistakes. I don't have an editor at the moment. Anyway I had a little idea and decided to write a story with it. I'm not much of a writer but I tried hard to make it good. Please read and review! No flames please. **_

_**Well I Hope you like it!**_

_**Rated M for a reason**_

_**I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters**_

_**This is an AU story**_

_**Chapter One**_

_Here I was. On a plane to nowhere. Well not exactly nowhere but it was close to it. My mother and I were moving to a small town called Hill View which was about thousand miles from any major city. I was used to moving though, since my mothers job needed her brilliant lawyer skills everywhere around the country. She was one of the most renowned lawyers around and millionaires paid a lot for her help. It really sucks having a lawyer as a mum because seeing her about eight weeks in a year mad me upset._

_She thought the move would be good for me socially because I would make new friends-well that's if I could which was most unlikely. Yeah, I'm considered a nerd at every high school I attend. People thought I was a monster or something at my previous school because no one ever came up and talked to me. I might be a book worm and sometimes shy but I'm a nice person if people get to know me. Oh well. I'm used to it now anyway._

"_Serena. Put your seatbelt on. We're landing" My mum ordered. She flicked back her blue hair in one swift move, then grabbed the arms of seat nervously, awaiting the landing of the plane. I looked at her and smiled. She hated planes._

_We arrived at Hill View airport, which was just as big a house, in no time and I was now looking out the window of the taxi, admiring the forest passing by. It was nearly dusk so everything was illuminated with the suns rays giving a sense of magic all around. Each tree stood brave and tall shadowing all life below and moss covered almost all the rocks and logs making it look like a soft green carpet. I tried to take in every detail and beautiful sight I saw because it was one not to forget. Maybe this town wasn't so bad after all._

_Eventually signs of life came into sight. Houses started to come into view along the streets, some were cottage like style and others were down right dumps. My hope was slowly going down the drain the more deeper we drove into the town. The city centre had barely any shops and the only book store I saw was as big as my last room I slept in. The book store was my favourite I loved to be and the only one in the town, well guessing it was the only one here, was a crappy little shit box._

_I huffed and hugged my coat tighter to my body. _

"_Serena don't be like that. This isn't so bad ok? Just try it out and you might actually like it" Her eyes were full of hope as she explained. "I've heard this town is very welcoming to newcomers so maybe you will make some friends," she put her hand on my leg and gave a reassuring squeeze._

"_How am I supposed to make any friends at all if we keep moving?" I asked, averting my eyes out the window._

"_You might have to be the one to make the effort this time. Don't expect everyone to come to you"_

_I didn't reply after that comment._

_The taxi finally came to a stop and I quickly stepped out of the car inhaling the cool air. I had been sitting down for the past six hours and was glad to finally stretch my muscles. I surveyed the street and noticed at the end was part of forest that surrounded Hill View. The street was on a hill so every house had a magnificent view of town lights below. It was just about night time so I couldn't see what the front of our house looked like, so all I could make out was a overgrown garden with a massive tree shadowing the house. My mother paid the driver and we lugged our bags to the front door. _

_I didn't expect the house to be so cosy and…nice. Our belongings had already arrived three days ago and we were unpacking the kitchen boxes now. I had bags the room upstairs with its own bathroom and walk in wardrobe. My mum didn't really mind since she was hardly at home anyway. She usually just gave me a whole wad of cash before she left off to her beloved job. I was used to it now because I knew she only retreated to her career to keep away the pain. My father died five years ago when I was thirteen from a car crash and my mother has never forgave herself. She was driving when they collided with a truck head on. My father died instantly while my mother was in intensive care for three months. Although it was the truck drivers fault for him drink driving at the wheel, my mother always said things like " It was my fault. I was driving too fast" or "Maybe if I was paying attention better I could of saved him". It makes me sad to think that my own mother blames herself for her husbands death, but when I try to tell her, she doesn't want to here it._

_I was about to head upstairs for bed when my mother called after me._

"_Honey, are you sure you don't want any dinner?"_

"_Yes mum. I'm sure"_

"_Ok then but I forgot to tell you that I have enrolled into your new high school. Its called Hill View High and you start tomorrow" she called. I went into the kitchen where she was making a cup of tea._

" _I start that soon? I asked_

"_Sorry but I leave tomorrow in the morning at five for New York. I wanted you to start school as soon as possible so that your not stuck at home doing nothing. Now, I have talked to the nice lady at the front desk and she said that when you arrive she will give you your timetable and a map of the school" she announced and took a sip of her tea._

"_Why do you have to leave so soon? We only just got here" I looked down at the wooden floor and blinked back the tears. I hated when she left as soon as we arrived at our new home._

"_I'm sorry honey but there's this big case that I have. You know that murder on TV-"_

"_Don't worry mum. I understand" I lifted my head up and smiled at her to reassure her I was ok…well ok enough._

"_Ok then. Well you better be off to bed. You have a big day tomorrow"_

"_Yeah…night. Love you" I mumbled and swung around towards the stairs._

"_Goodnight. I love you too. Oh, and one more thing. My car will be dropped off in the morning before school starts so you can drive there tomorrow"_

_I nodded and walked up the stairs. At least I got her car. That was only thing I liked about this arrangement, I got the BMW for school. _

_***_

_I woke with the sun sinking into my pale skin and my long blonde hair in my face. I shoved it behind my ears and leaned beside my bed to get my glasses. I looked at my watch which read six thirty. I had two hours to get ready which was good. I quickly had a shower and got dressed in jeans with a plane white shirt with sleeves and pulled my knee length hair into a bun. I decided not to try and put makeup on because I always stuffed up the eyeliner and would have to spend hours trying to get it off. I packed my shoulder bag with my necessities, grabbed my black coat, then bounded downstairs to have breakfast._

_Mum had left a note with keys for the BMW on top._

_Good luck today honey. I put the money and my credit card in the top draw beside the fridge. Remember the credit card is __only__ for emergencies. I'll call you this week to see if everything is ok. I love you xox._

I went over to the top draw and took out the money and card. I put some notes and the card in my wallet and shoved the rest back in the draw.

By the time I ate breakfast and looked myself over in the mirror, it was time for school. I walked outside and hugged my black coat tighter to my body. It was friggin freezing! I'm going to have to buy warmer clothes. Oh well its an excuse for a shopping spree.

I was amazed at how over grown the garden was. It was more overgrown that what I saw last night. At the far end of the garden was a pine tree which hung a swinging seat from its lowest branch. That would be a great place for reading.

I purred the engine to the BMW to life and backed out of the drive way. I was about to take off down the road when a black sports car started to reverse out of its driveway right towards my car. I beeped the horn and the black car stopped right in time. I wound down my window and cringed when the cold air hit my face.

"Idiot! Watch where your going!" I yelled and sped down the end of the street not wanting to hear the drivers response. I smiled evilly and congratulated myself on my out-of-nowhere courage.

It took me awhile to find the school but I got there in time. I parked next to a black sports car which looked oddly familiar to one I just had the encounter with. I shrugged it off and went to go find the front office.

All the students were already in class by the time I found the front office. The lady behind the desk was extremely pretty. She had pitch black hair that came down the middle of her back and her skin was tanned. She looked up at my when I came to counter, not looking that much welcoming.

"Hi my name is Serena Phillips. I'm a new student here and was told to come to the front office to collect my timetable and map of the school" I told her politely while plastering a huge grin on my face.

"Well ok then but I don't handle new students. Fiona New-"

A little middle aged woman entered the room and cut her off "Hello there Serena! I'm Miss Newman. Sorry I wasn't here to greet you. I had a few things to attend to" She shook my hand and smiled gently at me. I don't think the lady behind the desk was too happy that Miss Newman cut her off. "I hope Raye here gave you a warm welcoming"

"Yes she did" I replied and looked over at the woman called Raye. She got up with a scowl on her face and walked away.

"Don't worry about her. She's always in a bad mood" Miss Newman whispered and we both laughed.

She printed off my timetable and map and showed me where my next class would be. My mother chose all the right subjects as she already new what I would pick. My electives were art and computer studies and my four mains were English, maths, history and geography.

"I have to go now Serena but just wait here and the bell should go in about two minutes. If you any problems just come up to the front office and will help you as much as I can"

"Thankyou very much. I should be right from here" I said and she gave my one last smile and walked away.

The bell rang shortly after and the students scurried out as fast as they could. After all the students had exited, I made my way into the classroom. I had maths now which I was glad about because it was the one subject thing I excelled in and could be confident at.

An old man, who presumed was the teacher, stood at the front of the classroom writing notes on the board for the next lesson.

"Um…excuse me" I said and he turned around peering out the bottom of the glasses. He looked about fifty as his hair was bolding and tinges of gray mixed in with his brown mane.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"Hi my names Serena and I'm a new student here" I handed my timetable to him and he looked it over.

"I'm Mr Harrison. Nice to meet you" he smiled warmly "You're a lucky girl because there is only one seat left in this class" he pointed to the back right corner of the last row. "Now I'm gathering since your in this class that you will have no problem catching on."

"Yes, I think I will be able to manage" I replied and went to go sit in my assigned seat.

Students started to file in through the door, each one looking at me with confusion and curiosity. This was the part I hated most about the first day at a new school, I was the new shiny object that everyone looked at and gossiped about. "Look! She's that new girl. She looks like a nerd" are the most common comments I here in the first week, and then usually I just get forgotten.

Most of the class had arrived and sat in their assigned seats. I noticed no popular people were in this class, and by popular I mean girls who have typical fake blonde hair, wear their skirts like belts and have caked on makeup. I was thankful because those were the people who caused me the most trouble at my new schools.

Everyone was here except the person who was supposed to be sitting next to me. Beside the empty chair on my right sat a boy who had short blonde tousled hair and emerald green eyes. He hadn't really noticed me yet until he caught me staring at him. I quickly looked away, trying not to be too obvious.

Everyone kept leaning back in their chairs and glancing at me, then they would quickly whisper into the ear of who they were sitting next to. I hung my head and concentrated on what Mr Harrison was explaining at the front so I could try to be unnoticed.

Twenty minutes had past and forty was still left of the period. Someone slammed their books down beside and sat in the chair. I didn't bother to look up because I knew what they would think of me. 'Oh my god I have to sit next to a nerd' they would say in their mind.

"Hey my man Andy" the person, well obviously a guy, whispered next to me.

"Why were you late?" Andrew asked

"Basketball practice ran late again"

"Excuse Mr Thompson. You were late and now your disrupting my class. Would like to share what you were talking about to Mr Craig as it so much more important than my maths?" Mr Harrison yelled to back row. I finally lifted my head and gazed up at the stranger next to me. My breath caught in my throat and I gaped, wide mouthed, when I saw the face of the disrupter. With his tanned forehead furrowed and his dark eyebrows furled, he was as devastatingly handsome as an underwear model. He had midnight black hair that hung in bangs just above his brow and alluring blue orbs that could memorize you forever. He obviously was very fit because you could see an outline of his muscles through his green shirt. I couldn't help staring. He was just so gorgeous.

"Sorry Mr Harrison. I was just asking Andrew here what I had missed out on before I came into class" he answered with a slight smirk on his lips that Mr Harrison couldn't see.

"Alright Darien. My apologies" After Mr Harrison turned his back again Darien turned and looked at me, his smirk still obvious on his lips. I quickly turned my head to look at the board and pretend to listen. My face was burning and I could still feel his gaze on me. I tried not turn and stare at him back but he had finally started his work when I looked out the corner of my eye.

The lesson had finally ended and I packed up my books as fast as I could and hurried out of the classroom. It was embarrassing enough that he caught me staring at him and I wanted to be out of there as soon as possible.

The day went by pretty quickly and I had gym last which was apparently compulsory for all years including seniors. I was given the sports uniform which was blue short-shorts and a white, which was unfortunately see-through, pole top. The teacher didn't have the smallest size so the my uniform drowned me and made me look like a homeless person. All the popular girls were in my class which was really bad because they were all snickering at my dreadful attire. The only person who came up and introduced themselves to me was a nice girl called Molly. She also didn't have many friends and was commonly picked on in this class. I was glad to finally makea friend, well actually more of an aquatance, but it was better than nothing.

***

The day was finally over I was glad to get in my car (well mums car) and go home, but first I had to do some food shopping. By the time I had found the supermarket it was just nearing dark. I bought all my essentials that I needed and was now packing them into the boot. I was nearly finished and loaded the last bag of food in when something felt odd-like someone was watching me. I ignored the feeling and was about to hop into the car when someone forcefully grabbed my wrist. The hand swung me around and my first instinct was to try and kick whoever was there. The person pushed me up against the side of my car and put his face close to mine so he was only inches away. My blue eye met with his burning golden orbs. I struggled and tried get my arms free but he pinned me down with his body against the hard metal. I back burned with pain.

"Hello little girl" he growled and he grabbed a bundle of my hair, pulling it up to his nose and inhaling. "I was told you smelt and looked good. Maybe I should keep you for myself" a maniacal laugh bellowed from his throat. I turned my head quickly as I nearly threw up at the smell of his breath. I got the courage to try and scream but he covered my mouth with his rock hard hand. "Shh. You don't want anyone to interrupt us do you? How rude!" before I could do anything he kneed me in the stomach. I grabbed my stomach while groaning in pain and fell on my knees.

"What do you want!" I screamed and looked around the car park for help but it was deserted all except two cars. He pulled me up by the hair and grabbed my jaw, making me wince in pain.

"Oh, you know what I'm here for" he said. Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I waited for end to happen, for him to kill me. I thought of my mother and father and how much I loved them. 'I love you. I never knew this would happen again' I thought in my head. I closed my eyes tight and waited for him to do the thing I dreaded most.

Suddenly, he let go of jaw and his weight was lifted off me. I opened my eyes and a fight had escalated quickly between my pursuer and another complete stranger. I couldn't really make out the face of the stranger who saved me as my vision was becoming blurring and disorientated. The stranger punched him in the face and he fell to ground unconscious. Obviously my pursuer wasn't much of a fighter.

Relief washed over me and I fell on my knees and started to cry even harder. I didn't really know if the stranger would hurt me or not but I didn't care at that moment because my stomach was in agony. He walked over to me and kneeled down, inspecting my face. I tried to look into his eyes but my blurry vision took over and I felt dizzy.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked. For some reason his voice sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out who it was. I heard movement behind the my saviour and looked past him. My pursuer had woken up and was now running away. "Don't worry about him. Now, are you alright?" I closed my eyes because my stomach was becoming unbearable.

"I-I think so. He kneed me in t-the stomach but I don't think it'serious" I said through sobs.

"I am going to take you to the hospital so they can see if you broke anything"

"NO! Please don't do that. My mum will freak if she hears w-what happened. I don't want to worry her. Please don't" I pleaded

"Your injuries are pretty bad. I think I should take you there and I will have to ring the police"

"That will be even worse! She will be sure to find out if you ring the police. And I'm ok! My stomach is already feeling better" well that was a lie but I didn't want to worry my mum. She already had so much on her mind and this would only make it worse.

"Well ok then but I'm going to take you home ok?" I nodded my head because I didn't think I could drive anyway with the agonising pain in my stomach. I opened my eyes and noticed my vision had become a little more in focus. I looked into his face again and gasped. It was the gorgeous guy from my class who caught me ogling at him. This is really embarrassing!

"Your name is Serena right? You sit next to me in maths?" while he was asking me this he grabbed my shoulders and helped me stand.

"Yes that's me. I'm new to the school and town" I said breathlessly. I tried to take a step but my head was spinning like I had just been I a merry-go-round on super fast speed.

"Hey. Take it easy" he put his hand around my waist and held me up. A blush stained my cheeks. I looked away so he didn't notice that my face had gone as red as a tomato. "Do you think you could walk to my car?"

"Yeah, I think I can" I took another step and nearly fell flat on my face. Darien quickly caught me before I caused more injuries to myself.

"Here, let me" before I knew what he was doing, he swooped me off my feet and held me bridal style, then started walking towards his car. My face turned even more crimson when I felt his rock hard chest and his warm arms under my knees and back.

"I'm really sorry for this. I should be more careful and less clumsy when walking around at night by myself"

He laughed and looked down to smile at me. His smile almost made me become a whole pile of jelly on the ground. How can someone be so perfect?

"Here we go" he said as he opened the door and helped me sit in the passenger seat. He closed the door and walked around to the drivers side. When he got in his cologne filled the entire car. He smelt divine.

He brought the car to life and drove out of the car park.

"Wait! What about my car?" I yelled frantically.

"It's ok. If you give me your keys I can go back with my friend and drive it back to your place if you like"

"If your sure that's ok with you? I would appreciate it"

"Yeah sure. It won't be a problem"

I glanced over at Darien and admired how his muscled flexed every time he turned a corner. I wish I could have a boyfriend like him. I would just like to go around everywhere and show him off. I had never had a boyfriend before which was humiliating. I was eighteen and had never kissed a guy in my life or even hugged one (well not including family).

I suddenly remembered that Darien didn't know where I lived.

"I forgot to tell you my address" he turned his head to look at me and I noticed his lips wore a grin.

"Don't worry, I know where you live. I nearly backed into you today" he laughed a little and looked over to me again. I was horrified! I called him an idiot and he just saved my life!

"I'm really sorry I called you an idiot! I was just so nervous and-"

"It's fine. I thought it was quite cute" he said just when we pulled into my driveway. I was astonished that an actual guy, well an extremely hot guy, called me cute! I don't think my face could of got any redder at that moment in time. "Do you think you can walk by yourself or do you need my assistance?"

"I pretty sure I can walk now. My head stopped spinning when I got in the car" I opened the door and got out without stacking it. Darien came around to my side just in case my head decided to do it's dizzy act again.

We got to the front door and I was about to unlock it when I bent badly which caused my stomach to burn with pain again. Darien grabbed me around my waist and helped me gather my balance.

"I think we should go to the hospital Serena"

"No I'm fine. I just bent the wrong way"

"What will your mother say when she sees you like this? I know you said not to go to the hospital but won't she suspect something anyway?"

"No, not really. My mum goes away on business a lot and is hardly home" I explained while unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"Oh" was all he said because he probably noticed by my expression it was a touchy subject.

I went to the lounge room, dogging boxes on the way, and sat on the couch. Darien followed me and sat next to me. I closed my eyes and lent against the arm of the couch. I was really tired. It felt like I had run a marathon three times.

"Hey Serena" I opened my eyes and remembered Darien was right next to me.

"Oh! I'm really sorry. I nearly nodded off there"

"Would I be able to grab your keys? I can go get Andrew and drop your car off"

"Is Andrew the one that sits next to you in maths?" I asked while I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and handed them to him

"Yeah he's one of my good mates. Well I better go. When I drop your car off I will come see how you are" he got off from the couch and stretched his arms. I couldn't help staring and realized for the first time how tall he was. He was at least six foot three!

"Nah it's fine. You have done enough for me already"

"Well if your sure. I'll see you tomorrow at school" he smiled gently and was about to walk out the door when I yelled out to him.

"Thankyou so much Darien! I don't know how to repay you for all that you've done"

"Haha it's cool" was his last words before he walked out and shut the door.

I lent back on the couch and closed my eyes. My stomach still hurt and I was kind of scared but tried to ignore the feeling. This had been a big day and I was knackered as hell, plus that guy was still out and about. I knew exactly why he attacked me but didn't want to think about it.

I stayed on the couch for awhile and let the pain dim down a bit, I then heaved myself up and went around to lock all the doors and windows making sure no one would have a chance of breaking in. It took me a lot of strength to walk up the stairs because of my stomach, but I had finally managed to get to the top.

I inspected my stomach in my bathroom mirror. It had started to bruise badly. It was going a purple colour and it went all the way across my stomach. It would take ages to heal with the way it was starting to look.

I laid on my bed and closed my blue eyes, thinking of the days events. I would have get something nice for Darien. If it wasn't for him I could have been killed and never seen again which would of surely broken my mum. Maybe Darien would be my friend unless he thought I was too uncool to be seen with. He said he would see me tomorrow at school so maybe it will happen, which would mean this would be my first friend in a long time. I would surely make the effort.

I finally let my thoughts drift me into oblivion, looking for to the next day.

**This chapter is really just describing Serena's life, herself and getting into the plot a bit. So the next chapter is going to be much more interesting and Serena's and Darien's relationship will blossom even more. Also some things might not be explained very well but it's going to explained in later chapters. Please please review and I will get the next chapter up faster.**

**Thanks!**

**MissCereena**


End file.
